SE HA IDO EL AMOR
by kayriu
Summary: Tokio de cristal al fin es una realidad, pero realmente son felices en este imperio Darién y Serena y si así es porque escapan todas la noches en busca de otros brazos, realmente fue lo mejor se pregunta la reina con la tristeza en los ojos y el resplandor lunar cada vez más opaco … hasta que serena decide volver atras y evitar es destino
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. Todos son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**.

Esta historia es para fines de entretenimiento .

_**SE HA IDO EL AMOR**_

Tokio de cristal se alza majestuoso e imponente. Ante todos, la familia real saluda, todos muestran sonrisas y alegría, son la familia perfecta, los nobles y plebeyos envidian el gran amor que se profesan los reyes y la pequeña dama es envidiada por tener una familia tan perfecta, la familia real saluda desde el balcón, un aniversario más de la pareja, un año más de aquella utopía, un año más de falsas sonrisas y máscaras, un año más de mentiras. La fiesta que se ofrece en el palacio es magnífica, pero cuando las luces se apagan y todo termina, cuando las puertas se cierran en recamara de los monarcas, toda la farsa termina, ellos son muy buenos interpretando sus papeles pero en la soledad de su habitación, a solas se acaban las sonrisas falsa, y la máscara cae

La reina se acuesta sin siquiera mirar al hombre con el que comparte una vida y el rey coge una capa y mientras la reina finge dormir, se marcha por una puerta secreta, oculta tras una pintura recorre el largo pasillo al final del cual están unas escaleras desciende con cuidado y apresura sus pasos, al final del largo corredor continuo a las escaleras hay una habitación oculta encaja la llave y abre la pequeña puerta y sube por otra larga hilera de escaleras sus paso lo llevan a una habitación amplia y finamente decorada, la puerta se abre y el verdadero objeto de su amor entra, su largo cabello negro meciéndose a su espalda y sus brillantes ojos amatistas lo ven con anhelo

— Darien - dice la mujer con una sonrisa mientras se acerca al rey

— Rei – susurra él y sin más la toma entre sus brazo, besa esos labios de pecado, sabe que está traicionando a su esposa pero no le importa

Ambos se besan con pasión con deseo, con lujuria, ella sabe que está mal lo que hace pero no puede resistirse, lo ama, siempre lo amo y no le importa traicionar a su amiga, no le importa ser la otra, solo quiere disfrutar del momento, olvidar que ella es una guerrera, que su misión es velar por la seguridad de la familia real, solo quiere olvidar que está engañando a Serena, que la esta traicionando y robándole el amor de Darién, solo quiere ser egoísta por una noche. Se entrega a él con amor, con aquel amor que no puede gritar, que no puede demostrar abiertamente porque está prohibido, porque él es el rey y ella es la guardiana de la reina. Pero cuando el, la besa todo se le olvida y se permite ser egoísta, se permite amar aquello que esta prohibido, aquello que le fue negado.

El pelinegro deja caer la capa y levanta del suelo a la chica llevándola a la gran cama que hay en la habitación besa a la pelinegra con todo el amor y deseo que no pude demostrar, la ama y aunque está mal lo que hace no quiere parara, con sus manos diestras desprende la delgada tela que cubre la piel de la mujer, besa esos labios prohibidos, y recorre la piel de la guerrera embriagándose de pasión

Mientras que ellos se entregan el uno al otro como jamás lo harán con sus respectivas parejas, por la puerta entre abierta un joven de cabello negro observa a su esposa ¿porque las cosa habían terminado así?, el siempre amo a Rei y se casó muy ilusionado, pero ella amaba al rey de Tokio de cristal y su matrimonio era solo una farsa, una máscara que le servía a la pelinegra para ver a escondidas a su verdadero amor. el pelinegro apoyo su frente contra la perta se sentía un estúpido por creer que ella lo llegaría amar, ¿cómo alguien como ella podría amarlo?, suspiro y cerró los ojos no quería seguir viendo más , Endimión y Rei traicionaba a Serena, y él era parte de eso aunque no quisiera, pues era cobarde y no decía nada, cada mañana cuando despertaba Rei estaba a su lado, le sonreía y le daba un beso y con esa migajas él era feliz y fingía que no sabía nada de la relación que sostenían Rei y Darién , el también traicionaba a Serena con su silencio

— ¿Cuándo te volviste tan cobarde Nicolás? - se preguntó mentalmente antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse.

La pequeña dama despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla abraso su luna pelota y se encamino a la recamara de sus padres abrió la puerta y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la gran cama, subió muy asustada esperando encontrar el consuelo que buscaba pero con decepción hallo la cama vacía, ni su madre o padre estaban allí, los ojos rojizos se cristalizaron y aunque ella intento evitarlo las lágrimas traicioneras resbalaron por sus meguillas, otra noche más en soledad, otra noche más que sus pesadillas se empezaban a cumplir abraso su luna pelota y se recostó en medio de la amplia y solitaria cama queriendo que todo aquello fuese solo otra pesadilla.

Con el alba el rey volvió a la cámara que compartía con su esposa allí hallo a la pequeña dama dormida y con restos de lágrimas en los ojos, suspiro, quería mucho a la niña pero cada que la veía no podía evitar pensar en que ella fue la causa de todo, busco con la mirada en la recamara y no hallo rastros de su esposa, otro suspiro escapo de sus labios, se desprendió de la capa y la dejo sobre un perchero con cuidado cogió a la niña y la saco de la cama para proceder a llevarla devuelta a su habitación

— ¿Papi? - pregunto entre sueños la pelirrosa al sentir como su padre la alzaba

— Duerme pequeña dama - dijo el en un tono un tanto frio

Después de dejar a la princesa en la habitación el rey volvió a la recamara principal, aún era temprano, y tal vez no se encontrase con ella cuando volviera pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado en el momento en que el entraba Serena también ingresaba a la habitación saliendo desde atrás de una gran pintura

— Serenity - dijo el a modo de saludo

— Endimión respondió la reina evitando cruzar los ojos con los de su esposo

Hay que aceptarlo  
no somos los de antes  
el reconciliarnos una y mil veces  
creo que no es solucion

Serena se recostó en la cama dándole la espalda al rey, miles de cosa pasaban por su mente todas la noches ambos fingían dormir y mientras uno fingía el otro escapa hacia lo prohibido, hacia aquello que les fue negado, ambos tenían una habitación secreta y mientras el rey visitaba a la guerrera de marte, la reina visitaba a una estrella viajera, ambos eran infieles, ambos se engañaban y ambos aparentaban ante el mundo que eran felices y que todo iba de perlas.

En la recamara de la sailor del viento la rubia suspiro nuevamente, ellas depositaron su fe en aquel futuro que Setsuma les conto , y es que en aquel momento el futuro era tan prometedor pero ahora se habían dado un golpe con la dura realidad, los reyes no se amaban, la pequeña dama no era feliz y la luna perdía su brillo cada vez mas

Hay que aceptarlo  
perdona mi llanto  
me duele hasta el alma  
pero nadie engaña a nuestro corazon  
Prepara tus lagrimas  
mujer, mujer  
se ha ido el amor

— Haruka - llamo Michru ingresando a la habitación de la rubia

— ¿Qué es lo que hicimos mal? - pregunto la mujer

— Impusimos nuestra voluntad a la princesa y la llevamos a un mundo utópico de perfección pero también de infelicidad – respondió la peliceleste sentándose alado de la rubia

— ¿No era este el futuro perfecto, no se suponía que cabeza de bombón sería muy feliz casándose con Chiva? - pregunto frustrada

— Los reyes nunca fueron muy demostrativos con la pequeña dama – les respondió Setsuma

— ¿Y eso te parecía normal?, tu conocías a cabeza de bombón, sabias como era y ¿te pareció normal que no le demostrase amor a su propia hija? - interrogo incrédula Haruka

— Tal vez ese era el motivo por el que la pequeña dama disfrutaba tanto vivir en el pasado alado de Serena, compartir con la chicas y con Darién - opino Hotaru

— Ahora ese comportamiento tan inusual tiene más sentido si lo ponerse así - dijo Michiru

— Si hubiera una manera de corregirlo- susurro Haruka – daría lo que fuera por evitarle esto a cabeza de bombón - agrego

Porque el fuego lo apagamos con lagrimas  
porque en vez de dar mas dimos menos  
por perdernos en orgullos absurdos  
que no hacian mas que herirnos  
y amargarnos la vida  
se ha ido el amor, se ha ido el amor  
se ha ido el amor, se ha ido el amor  
de descuido en descuido  
sin decirnos adios

Mientras tanto en la recamara de los reyes de Tokio de cristal. El pelinegro se puso de pie y se preparó para asistir a la reunión matinal, se miró en el espejo y sonrió. Serena se hallaba sentada en frente al tocador cepillando su cabello, sus ojos azules antaño llenos de vida y brillo lucían opacos y apagados, aparto la mirada incapaz de ver más su reflejo y automáticamente empezó a hacerse su típico peinado, estaba ya listo un lado cuando de su mano cayo el cepillo que rodo hasta chocar contra los pies del rey

Se ha ido el amor, se ha ido el amor  
nos hicimos la guerra  
y perdimos los dos  
Se ha ido el amor, se ha ido el amor  
destruimos un nido  
se moria de frio  
y se fue el amor

— ¿Te encuentras bien Serenity? - pregunto el cogiendo el cepillo del suelo

— Ya no puedo - susurro ella

— ¿Qué pregunto? - el pelinegro poniendo el cepillo sobre el tocador

— Ya no puedo fingir más, estoy cansada de aparentar ser feliz, de tener una familia perfecta, de la vida maravillosa que supuestamente tenemos, ya no quiero seguir adelante solo quero parar…

— Serenity… yo

— ¡No soy Serenity! , mi nombre es Serena y ¡tú no eres Endimión!, eres Darién, ¿porque estamos aquí pretendiendo ser alguien que ya no somos?; nosotros teníamos nuestras vidas, sueños, metas pero nos dijeron que compartimos un pasado que no obligo a acercarnos, y eso no fue todo, nos impusieron un futuro ya forjado, no hubo elección desde mucho antes ya sabíamos cómo acabarían las cosas - dijo ella

— Serena - susurro el sorprendido y anonadado, no sabía que decir ni que hacer

— Darién, ¿que estamos haciendo? - pregunto nuevamente ella, - ¿porque cambiamos tanto , desconocimos hasta nuestros nombres , llamamos a nuestra hija _"pequeña dama" _envés de hija que es lo que estamos haciendo? - pregunto frustrada

— No lo sé - dijo el en un susurro y se dejó caer sobre el sillón más cercano

Se que es muy triste  
nos invaden recuerdos  
eras casi una niña  
cuando aquel primer beso te hizo llorar  
Mas hay que aceptarlo  
asi es el destino  
a veces nos regala  
a veces es un ladron  
soñabamos con hijos  
mujer, y hoy  
se ha ido el amor

Suaves golpes en la puerta los obligaron a reaccionar, Serena deshizo su intento de peinado cogió una liga y sujetó todo su cabello en una cola de caballo alta

Darién la miro sorprendido, y dejo su bastón sobre la cama se quitó los guantes y también los dejo allí, suspiro con cansancio y se sentó frente a su esposa

Porque el fuego lo apagamos con lagrimas  
porque en vez de dar mas, dimos menos  
por perdernos en orgullos absurdos  
que no hacian mas que herirnos  
y amargarnos la vida  
se ha ido el amor, se ha ido el amor  
Se ha ido el amor, se ha ido el amor  
de descuido en descuido  
sin decirnos adios

— majestad - dijo Jupiter entrando

— Júpiter, diles a los del consejo que no podremos asistir a la reunión matinal – ordeno el pelinegro

— Pero…

— ¡ahora! - ordeno y no dejo lugar a replicas

— como ordene – dijo la chica y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras ella

— ¿Serena que podemos hacer? - dijo el suspirando, ya frustrado y cansado de toda la situación

— siempre creí que esto era lo mejor para Rini, pero no es justo ella, no es justo para nadie - dijo la reina

— serena — la llamo el al ver como la rubia se ponía de pie e invocaba al cristal de plata - ¿ que aras pregunto? –

— darnos una oportunidad de corregir nuestros errores volviendo al único momento en que no fuimos prisioneros del destino - respondió ella

El cristal de plata brillo intensamente ilumino la habitación de los reyes y su luz se extendió por todo el palacio y fue creciendo hasta rodear la tierra, el tiempo dio marcha atrás volvió sobre sus pasos y cedió ante el poder de la diosa de la luna.

Serena abrió los ojos se hallaba en una terraza a su lado estaban las chicas sus amigas, Darién a su lado miraba todo igual de confundido ambos se vieron a los ojos y Serena sonrió como hace mucho no asía Darién

— bombón… yo nuca te olvidare - dijo una voz que la chica conocía muy bien

— Seiya — susurro sus ojos brillaron más y Darién asistió retirando su brazo de los hombros de chica

— ¡Seiya! - grito Serena y corrió hacia el anonadado pelinegro, se laso a su brazos y lo beso dejando sin palabras a todos , Darién solo sonreía y las chicas no entendían que pasaba

— te amo, no me dejes - dijo ella al separarse

— bombón - el pelinegro de cabello largo no podía creer que algo así estuviera pasando

….

ja déjenme sus cometarios y háganme saber que les pareció amerita una continuación o se queda allí que dicen

deveria estar actualizando mi otras historias pero no lo pude resistir tenía que escribir esta historia ,la cansion se llama se ha ido el amor de Ricardo Arjona por si la quieren escuhcar


	2. vuelta atrás

_**vuelta atrás **_

Serena suspiro mirando el cielo nocturno había regresado en el tiempo, nuevamente tenia dieciséis pero no había olvidado nada recordaba todo sus años como reina y todas las decisiones que la habían llevado a aquel futuro cerro los ojos y sonrió, le gustaba el siglo veinte más en su mente aún se mantenían aquellos recuerdos y ahora estaba dispuesta a corregir sus errores se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos recordando cómo había comenzado todo

* * *

_Después de que serena se transformara en la neo reina las cosa con Darién o mejor dicho Endimión empezaron a cambiar poco a poco el rey se alejó más de la rubia, su relación se tornó rutinaria y a serena aquello le afecto mucho se sentía defraudada aquel había sido el futuro por el que tanto había luchado se preguntó,_

_Otro día más despertó como de costumbre y le regalo una sonrisa a Darién, el pelinegro le sonrió por compromiso y la rubia suspiro desviando la mirada, su vida era todo menos hermosa y perfecta como ella se lo imagino se peinó y vistió como de costumbre y asumió su papel en aquel lugar, ella era la reina y Darién, el rey ambos la pareja perfecta…_

* * *

— Serena – llamo Luna devolviéndola a la realidad

— ¿qué pasa? - pregunto la chica incorporándose en la cama

— ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto la gata clavando su mirada en la chica

— ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto haciéndose la desentendida

— Serena, hoy cuando amaneció ambas a Darién con toda tu alma y Seiya era solo un amigo para ti pero cuando se despedían en la azotea tu repentinamente te quedaste en silencio sin decir nada y al segundo siguiente estabas besando a Seiya como si tu vida dependiera de ello – dijo la gata viéndola inquisitivamente

— es que me he dado cuenta de que amo a Seiya - respondió la chica con simpleza

— ¡Serena!, la gente no cambia de opinión tan rápido y sobretodo no puedes simplemente cambiar de amor – objeto la gata

— Luna se lo que hago - respondió la chica y se volvió atender sobre la cama

Luna miro a su princesa sin comprender nada, primero Serena estaba tan feliz de tener a Darién nuevamente y al minuto siguiente se lanzaba los brazos de Seiya, los ojos de la gata se desviaron hacia la ventana desde la cual se podía apreciar la luna que resplandecía con una fuerza y un brillo muy extraño, suspiro

— ¿qué estaba pasando? se pregunto

En un departamento en el centro de Tokio Haruka recorría el lugar con la mirada, aun no sabía que había pasado pero estaba decidida a no permitir que las cosa volvieran a irse por el camino incorrecto, no quería ver como el resplandor de su querida cabeza de bombon se apagaba y tampoco quería vivir su vida solo como la compañera y amiga de sailor neptium

— ¡Haruka, ¡Haruka! – la vos de Michiru la devolvió a la realidad

— ¿qué pasa? - pregunto la rubia

— ¡Haruka! llevo preguntándote desde hace rato ¿qué crees que paso hoy cuando Serena se lanzó a los brazos de Kou? – dijo la violinista

— probablemente se dio cuenta de que lo amaba - respondió la rubia con una sonrisa tonta, le gustaba realmente el siglo veinte y le gustaba más tener a Michiru a su lado como siempre

— ¿Haruka me estas prestando atención? - pregunto la chica sim poder creer lo que su compañera le había respondido

— claro - respondió nuevamente la rubia de manera algo tonta

— no sé qué te ha pasado pero espero que pronto despiertes - dijo Michiru y se marchó dejando sola la rubia

Los ojos de Haruka se dirigieron hacia la ventana desde donde la hermosa luna llena brillaba como nunca

— sigamos a nuestros corazones esta ves princesa - dijo la rubia en un susurro.

Mientras tanto Darién seguía sentado en la entrada del templo Hikagua, suspiro y una sonrisa tonta se posó en sus labios

— tal vez me precipite - dijo el pelinegro sin borrar su sonrisa

Muy lejos de allí en el departamento de los famosos cantantes de three light, un muy feliz Seiya sonreía tontamente y no prestaba atención a lo que sus hermanos le decían. La princesa pelirroja sonreía al ver al pelinegro tan feliz, quien se lo iba a imaginar, la princesa de la luna… no la hija de luna había logrado hacer que el tiempo retrocediera y al parecer estaba dispuesta a cambiar lo escrito

La princesa estaba feliz por su querido Seiya pero sabía que no todo sería color de rosa más si ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar por aquel amor ella los apoyaría y estaba segura que no sería la única aunque la oposición tampoco sería poca salió al balcón y fijo sus ojos en la luna.

* * *

Aquella tarde después de que Serena besara apasionadamente a Seiya, las amigas de la rubia se quedaron al principio congeladas pero después…

— ¡Serena! - grito Rei mas fue callada por los labios de Darién que la tomó por sorpresa

— te amos susurro el cuándo se separó de la pelinegra

— ¡Darién! – la chica lo miro escandalizada ,le dio un empujón y echo a correr alejándose de todos

— ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunto Mina muy confundida

Serena se separó de Seiya y lo cogió de la mano con decisión se acercó a la princesa pelirroja ambas se miraron unos instantes

— Princesa kakyuu, por favor permítale a Seiya quedarse aquí en la tierra , yo lo amo y no quiero perderlo - dijo la rubia con una seguridad que dejo mudas a sus amigas

— Bombon - susurro el pelinegro también sorprendido

— ¿Señorita Serena? - dijo la pelirroja viéndola a los ojos , entonces cayo en cuenta de lo que había pasado

— Está bien, nos quedaremos un poco más de tiempo - dijo la pelirroja

— Gracias - respondió la rubia sonriente

— ¿Princesa? - preguntaron Taiki y Yaten desconcertados

— Tranquilos chicos, todo estará bien además daremos tiempo para que galaxia regrese las semillas estelares – respondió la pelirroja.

Haruka mientras tanto estaba ajena a todo se miraba las manos incapaz de creer que esta devuelta, miro a Michiru que estuvo a punto de a hablar y sin previo aviso la abraso fuertemente cuanto la había echado de menos, cuanto hacia que no podía abrasarla de esa manera, ya no había más sailor neptium solo era su querida Michiru nuevamente, ¡un milagro había ocurrido!

— ¡Te he echado de menos Michiru! - dijo la rubia sin soltar a su compañera

— ¿Haruka que te pasa? - pregunto la sirena alejándose de la rubia

— Gracias princesa - dijo Haruka mirando a Serena que no soltaba la mano de Seiya

Finalmente las chicas reaccionaron y Lita junto a Mina se llevaron a Serena pero no pudieron evitar que la rubia le diera un último beso a Seiya y le prometiera llamarlo, las chicas se llevaron a su rubia amiga y los Kou arrastraron a Seiya hacia su departamento pues el pelinegro cantante aún estaba alucinado, ¡su sueño se había hecho realidad!

Setsuma estaba muy confundida no entendía que pasaba y que Darién se marchara detrás de Rei en vez de ir por Serena solo la confundió más, Hotaru miraba a Haruka que repentinamente parecía haberse vuelto muy cursi y cariñosa pues después de abrazar a Michiru la abraso a ella, la rubia estaba que desbordaba felicidad y eso solo logro confundir más a la pequeña pelinegra.

Sailor plut se hallaba parada frente a las puertas del tiempo pero estas se estaban completamente selladas y ni con todos sus esfuerzos y poder fue capaz de abrirlas ni siquiera un poco…

Continuara ….

Gracia por los comentarios realmente al final me decidí a escribir una continuación. como se habrán dado cuenta Haruka , Serena y Darien conservan sus recuerdos del futuro y la princesa kakyuu se dio cuenta de lo que pasa pero las demás están muy confundidas por los extraños cambios que se están dando .

Más adelante habrá fragmentos de la vida de las chicas en Tokio de cristal como parte de los recuerdos de Serena, Haruka y Darien

Ho y la verdad no sé cuándo podre actualizar porque de repente aparecen las ideas y de igual manera se van cuando quiero comenzar a escribir así que solo les puedo pedir paciencia por favor si me tardo en actualizar

Gracias por leer

Bay bay


	3. Cambios Drásticos

Cambios Drásticos

Una semana había pasado desde que Serena se comportaba extraño para sus amigas y no solo ella también Darién y Haruka estaban extraños así que las chicas bastante preocupadas por lo que podía estar pasándoles a sus amigas, hicieron una reunión a espaldas de Serena y Haruka las chicas para poder buscar una solución al problema

Rei ingreso y cerró la puerta, las chicas la miraron ansiosas, la pelinegra sonrió nerviosa, al tener toda la atención de sus compañeras sobre ella

— ¿Y Darién? - pregunto Mina

— Tiene un examen así que no vendrá hasta la tarde, por lo cual estamos libres de el -

— Haruka y Hotaru están en la pista de carreras , pues desde hace una semana Haruka no ha dejado de ir ni un solo día, a diario está en las pistas y cuando vuelve esta demasiado cariñosa y…- Michiru callo al instante dándose cuenta de que estaba la hablan más de la cuenta pero se sentía desesperada le gustaba que Haruka fuese detallista y dulce pero su rubia había pasado de detallista a cursi en solo una semana y eso la agobiaba

— ¿Y Serena? - pregunto Aamy

— Bueno pues ella … se fue con Seiya, Molly y Kevin a una cita doble – dijo Mina jugando con sus dedos y evitando a toda costa conectar sus ojos con los de las demás chicas

— Mina – dijeron las chicas en protesta

— ¿Qué? ¿que querías que hiciera? encerrarla en su casa , y aun si lo hubiera hecho Serena probablemente se había escapado por la ventana …-

— Bueno no vamos discutir, ¿oigan que vamos a hacer? Haruka, Serena y Darién han estado muy raros en la última semana -

— Tal vez sea una consecuencia de haber revivido – opino Lita

— Si ese fuera el caso Serena no tendría porque verse afectada , ella no murió en la batalla contra galaxia- respondió Aamy

— Si tienes razón ¿pero si ese no es el caso entonces no sé qué puede haber pasado? – dijo la castaña

— Chicas tenemos problemas - anuncio Setsuna ingresando a la sala

— ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaron todas

Las puertas del tiempo están selladas, no puedo cruzarlas, ni al pasado, ni al futuro, además hay rastros de la energía del cristal de plata en las puertas – informo la mayor de las sailors muy inquieta.

Mientras tanto en un centro comercial Serena estaba sujeta del brazo de Seiya , mirando las puertas de aquel local Molly y Kevin miraban a Serena sin saber que decir

— Señorita Serena no sé, me parece que será un gran paso - dijo el chico de anteojos algo avergonzado

— ¿Estas segura bombon? - pregunto el pelinegro sujetando con firmeza la mano de la chica

— Ya no la hagan dudar, vamos Serena – la animo Molly aunque aún se notaba nerviosa

— Ok vamos a entrar antes de que arrepienta - dijo la rubia y apretó la mano de Seiya dándose valor

El grupo ingreso llamado la atención de varias personas, Serena sonrió y se acercó a una de la señoritas allí presentes

— ¿En que puedo ayudarla? - pregunto la joven

— Quisiera hacerme un cambio de imagen - dijo la rubia y sonrió

— Venga por aquí - la joven la guio asía el interior donde le dio varias revistas serena miro las imágenes y una de ellas llamo su atención ya tenía una idea de que cosa quería cambiar.

Seiya miro a su rubio bombon sentada en la silla y a aquella mujer con las tijeras, al primer corte un largo mechón de cabello dorado cayó al suelo, y después le siguió otro y otro finalmente en el suelo quedo todo aquel cabello tan largo que durante años ella cuido, pero para Serena con cada corte fue como cortar las cadenas que la ataban a un pasado que ya no volvería, y se sintió liberada al verse tan diferente, la sonrisa en su labios creció más cuando vio que ya no parecía una sombra de la princesa Sereniti y tampoco parecía la reina de Tokio de cristal, la sonrisa se ensancho más al ver los ojos enamorados de Seiya.

Algunas horas después Molly miraba a su amiga y sonría nerviosa talves alentarla de esa manera no habia sido su más brillante idea, Kevin no podía apartar la mirada de la chica y Seiya, bueno a él la apariencia de bombon no le interesaba tanto el la amaba por lo que era, no por cómo se veía aunque tal vez se había pasado un poco sonrió nervioso al ver a su amada bombon, probablemente provocaría muchas reacciones en todos los que la conocían y más de uno sufriría un colapso pero que importaba si ella era feliz .

Haruka sentía su espíritu libre y con cada vuelta se sentía volar apretó el volante bajo sus manos y piso el acelerador hasta el fondo, una vuelta más, revivía con cada una de esa vueltas se sentía con viada, sin cadenas.

Hotaru le hacía barra desde las seguridad de las gradas y la rubia corredora sonreía, repentinamente comenzó a reír y dio la última vuelta oyó el rechinar de las llantas cuando finalmente se detuvo, el olor de las llantas quemadas, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas a medida que se acercaba a la meta eran muchas cosa que ahora realme apreciaba, aspiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones con ese aroma a victoria que hacía mucho no había experimentado

— ¡Haruka! ¿volverás a las carreras? - pregunto uno de los promotores

— Ese es el plan - contesto la rubia

— Sería maravilloso que consideraras las carreras a nivel profesional – dijo el hombre

— Lo tendré en cuenta - respondió la rubia

Ahora disponía de tiempo y no pensaba dejar atrás las cosas que le importaban, había comenzado por Michiru, pero aun habían varias cosas que quería y seria egoísta no más sueños frustrados de los que lamentarse en el futuro, se dijo mientras salía de la pista .

Darién estaba muy tranquilo había dado un examen perfecto y ahora iría a buscar a Rei aunque la chica aun le rehuía pero él no se daría por vencido seguiría dando batalla hasta el final, además Rei ya comenzaba a aceptarlo sonrió recordando la cara de la pelinegra cuando se presentó en la preparatoria para recogerla

* * *

_algunos dias antes_

Era un día como cualquiera y Rei iba tranquilamente meditando sobre los cambios que sus amigos habían sufrido tan concentrad ay perdida estaba que cuando choco contra la espalda de una de sus compañeras casi cae al suelo

— ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto al ver a un gran grupo viendo directamente a la entrada de la preparatoria, las chicas susurraba y Rei oyó varios a quien estará buscando es muy guapo y cosas por el estilo, suspiro no tenía tiempo para eso paso entre sus compañeras y sus ojos se encontraron con la figura de Darién apoyado en su deportivo rojo con unos lentes de sol y esa sonrisa seductora que quitaba el aliento, el pelinegro se enderezo cuando la vio y empezó a avanzar hacia ella, la pelinegra no sabía hacia donde escapar

— Hola Rei - dijo el pelinegro cogiéndo la mano de la chica y besándola , la cara de la pelinegra era un poema , Darién sonrió besar la mano de Rei era un habito que tenía cuando fue el rey Endimión y al parecer aún estaba presente

— ¿Da…Darién que haces aquí? - pregunto al fin la pelinegra intentando liberar su mano pero él no tenía intenciones de dejarla ir tan fácilmente

— Estaba cerca y decidí pasar por ti - respondió sonriendo seductoramente

— No debiste molestarte - respondió Rei cada vez más nerviosa

— Vamos Rei te llevo - dijo y la guio hacia el automóvil

* * *

Darién sonreía satisfactoriamente viendo como la pelinegra se sonrojaba a mas no poder, se ganaría el corazón de Rei aunque le costase, así que desde ese día tomo la costumbre de pasar por la pelinegra diariamente sin importarle que a Rei se le paraba el corazón cada que lo veía, la sonrisa de Darién se ensancho y marco el número de Rei

— Hola hermosa - dijo

—_ Da …dad…Darién_ - soltó Rei a al fin, y el pelinegro embozado una sonrisa, seguramente a Rei le daría una taquicardia uno de esos días

— ¿Tienes algo que hacer? - pregunto...

Rei suspiro, no le gustaba para nada lo que las chicas habían planeado pero ya no había modo de echarse para atrás le sonrió forzadamente al pelinegro y él le correspondió.

Mientras Mina, Lita y Amy habían ido a casa de Serena; llegaron y estaban por tocar el timbre cuando el padre de su amiga salió corriendo, las chicas oyeron algo sobre rebeldía adolecente

Detrás del hombre salió Samy, el niño miro a las chicas – hola Samy , ¿qué está pasando? - preguntó Aamy

— Hola chicas, pues que Serena la tonta paso a _"Serena la punk"_ - contesto de lo más tranquilo

— ¿Qué? - preguntaron ellas y se iban a asomar pero en ese momento una sombra salió veloz, detrás de ella salió Ikuko acompañada de Seiya

— ¡PAPA ESPERA ERA UNA BROMA !- grito la chica a media calle pero ya no habían rastros de su padre

— ¿Serena? - preguntaron las chicas

— Hola chicas - dijo sonriente la joven ex rubia pues no solo se había cortado el cabello que ahora le llegaba a media espalda, las chicas miraron a su amiga y princesa sin poder reconocerla, la rabia tenía el cabello de color negro con varios rayitos fucsias, un maquillaje pesado en estilo gótico y vestía una playera de un grupo rokero unos pantalones de cuero negros y botas altas, en su cintura pendían varias cadenas que tintineaban a cada movimiento de la chica

— ¿Serena? - pregunto Darién acompañado de Rei

— Hola - dijo ella alegremente – les gusta mi nuevo look – pregunto de lo más fresca y dio una vuelta para que todos pudieran verla mejor

— Me va dar algo si esto no vuelve a la normalidad - dijo Mina sosteniéndose de Lita, todos miraban a la rubia con varias gotitas

— Tenías razón - dijo la chica al pelinegro de cabello largo que la veía con una sonrisa nerviosa desde la puerta – aún no están preparados para un cambio tan drástico - dijo sonriendo como el gato de Alicia

Continuara….

gracias por los comentarios espero les guste el cap


	4. Una noche inolvidable

_Una noche inolvidable_

Serena, Haruka y Darien se miraban sin decir nada, los tres sentados en el departamento del pelinegro ninguno se atrevía a hablar, a Darién aún se le hacia extraño el nuevo cambo de Serena, la rubia había usado la pluma para regresar a la normalidad pero aun tenia algunos mechones negros y su cabello estaba sujeto en una cola de caballo alta, aparte del maquillaje que llevaba Haruka por otro lado estaba escribiendo un mensaje de texto, el pelinegro suspiro

— Chicas, si siguen comportándose de esa manera solo conseguiremos que las demás empiecen a hacer preguntas sobre porque estamos tan raros —

— Como si no las hicieran ya - respondió Serena sarcástica

— Pero...

Repentinamente el móvil del pelinegro sonó y él se apresuró a responder, Serena bufo y rodo los ojos Darién les decía que fueran cambiando poco apoco y él era el primero en andar en las nubes

— Cabeza de bombón te has preguntado ¿porque motivo solo nosotros tenemos nuestros recuerdos? – le pregunto Haruka

— No lo sé yo quería volver lo dese y Darién también, pero las demás chicas a pesar de todo se sentían conformes, ¿y tú Haruka que deseabas tú? - pregunto

— Desee volver al momento en que todo comenzó –

— Aunque hay algo que aun no entiendo ¿porque volvimos al momento en que nos despedíamos de los three lights? – se preguntó Serena

— Yo creo que se debe a que en ese momento tu decidiste qué camino seguir , la primera vez me elegiste y Seiya se marchó pero el futuro al que nos llevó esa decisión no fue nada feliz, aunque si utópico – respondió Darién sin apartar la vista del móvil

— Bien, suponiendo que eso ocurrió, ¿qué deberíamos hacer partir de ahora? — pregunto Serena cruzando las piernas

— Primero deja de espantar a tu familia que tu padre no va a durar si sigues apareciendo con nuevas sorpresas como es de cortarte el cabello y tinturarlo …

— Jajaja siempre quise probar algo nuevo, pero como sailor moon nunca se pudo - respondió la chica — Muchas cosas sacrificamos por seguir el camino que ya estaba trazado, pero ahora hay que seguir a nuestros corazones – agrego

— Ok, pero por ahora voy a disfrutar de mi juventud — dijo Haruka sonriendo

— ¿Haruka adonde iras? — pregunto el pelinegro al ver a la rubia lista para marcharse

— Planeo una noche romántica con Michiru , tu sabes, velas, rosas… — Serena y Darién miraron a Haruka como si le acabase de salir otra cabeza

— ¿Ven? es a eso a lo que me refiero cambios así….

— Ho lo siento chicas me tengo que ir, Rei al fin acepto salir conmigo en un cita como dios manda — dijo el pelinegro muy emocionado

Serena suspiro a ese paso que más daba, su propio móvil sonó, la rubia lo abrió y una gran sonrisa surco sus labios

— ¿Buenas noticias? - pregunto Haruka intrigada

— Molly dice que consiguió unos pases para el club de moda me tengo que arreglar y… ¿Haruka me das un aventón?— pregunto

— Claro vamos, adiós Darién y no seas tan obvio — le recomendó la rubia mayor mientras se marchaba del brazo de Serena

La noche caía en Tokio y Haruka se hallaba de un lado a otro revoloteando en el departamento había echo gala de todas sus influencia y había mandad a Setsuna y Hotaru a un pequeño viaje a un sap, estaba muy segura que las chicas volverían al día siguiente, así que tenía toda una noche con su amada sirena y mientras la rubia fantaseaba con la noche maravillosa que tendría la cena que había decidido preparar con sus propias manos empezaba a convertirse en una extraña sustancia color violeta muy viscosa .

Cuando Michiru al fin llego al departamento muy cansada después de terminar sus clases , estaba mas que dispuesta darse un largo baño para relajarse y descansar; más al abrir la puerta se encontró con una inusual escena, Haruka tenía un extintor en la mano , estaba cubierta de espuma blanca y la cocina tenía un horrible olor a quemado , Michuru parpadeo varia veces preguntándose que rayos había pasado y entonces al entrar al comedor vio una mesa con velas , no había que ser un genio para adivinar que había pasado

— Hola Michiru, ¿te apetece comida china? — pregunto Haruka con su mejor sonrisa de _fue con las mejores intenciones,_ aunque casi arde la mitad del departamento

Michiru suspiro derrotada y se masajeo las sienes, no quería pensar en nada mas solo quería a la vieja Haruka devuelta, no quería a "Haruka versión serena", quería su Haruka, a la chica que no ponía un pie en la cocina aunque se muriera de hambre que era galante y dulce, no a esta cursi y extremadamente empalagosa Haruka, suspiro una vez más y cogió un trapo tendría un largaaaa noche limpiando aquel desastre.

Darien caminaba alado de Rei , había intentado tomar la mano de la pelinegra en más de una ocasión pero ella siempre se zafaba , al final el pelinegro insistió en entrar a ver una película , escogió una de zombis creyendo que en la oscuridad de la sala Rei no se sentiría tan cohibida y al parecer su plan empezó a funcionar, cuando los muertos vivientes hicieron su parición la chica pego un salto al igual que las demás chicas en aquella sala y Darién como todo un caballero entrelazo su mano con la de Rei todo marchaba sobre ruedas y maravillosamente hasta que salieron de la sala y la pareja se chocó directamente con Nicolás que de casualidad se hallaba allí, Rei volvió a la realidad, aparto su mano de la de Darién

— ¿cuándo volviste Nicolás? - preguntó la chica

— Hace algunos días pensaba ir a visitar el templo mañana y aprovechar para saludarla señorita Rei - dijo el castaño

— Que amble y cuénteme ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje? - pregunto

Darien los miro y suspiro había sido relevado por ese chico idiota pero no lo permitiría esta vez no compartirá a Rei con nadie así que cogió a la pelinegra de la mano y se la llevó consigo dejando a un muy desconcertado Nicolas, preguntándose desde cuando Darien es tan impulsivo.

La noche prometía mucho sobre todo ahora que los tree lahig acompañados de su princesa se unieron a la noche de baile y diversión que Serena y Molly habían planeado.

La rubia vio a los chicos interpretando sus temas frente al gran público de aquel club, Molly sonreía nerviosa no es que no le gustara estar allí con su amiga pero no se sentía cómoda por haber dejado a Kelvin estudiando mientras ella se divertía, la princesa pelirroja le sonrió amablemente la amiga de Serena era muy agradable y aquella deliciosa bebida de color perlado con un limoncito adornándola copa estaba fantástica, los chicos bajaron del escenario y se dirigieron a la mesa Taiki se sentó alado de su princesa mientras que Seiya y Serena se perdían en su mundo privado, Yaten para no quedarse fuera de lugar empezó a hacerle conversación a la pelirroja amiga de Serena

— ¿Y donde habías estado porque nunca te conocí? - pregunto el ojiverde

— Estudiamos en diferentes preparatorias - respondió la chica algo cohibida

Una nueva ronda de bebidas y la plática estaba más animada la música estridente llenaba el local invitándolos a bailar , Taiki envalentonado por efecto del ambiente o quien sabe porque invito a bailar a Kakyuu y Yaten se emparejo con Molly que hacía rato olvido a Kelvin, Serena Cogió la copa y bebió otro trago antes de ir a disfrutar de la noche en la pista de baile, por alguna razón extraña todos estaban exageradamente felices y despreocupados la noche era joven y ellos también así que a disfrutar se ha dicho dijeron los seis jóvenes.

Horas más tarde cuando el club ya cerraba el mozo que había atendido la mesa de los alegres cantantes y sus parejas miraba con cierta preocupación la cantidad de copas vacías , y es que en una pequeña equivocación les había pasado en la primera ronda unas margaritas destinadas a la mesa de lado y después de que los jóvenes probaron aquella bebida siguieron ordenado como si de soda se tratase, bueno ¿qué podía pasar?, al fin ay al cabo ya estaban grandecitos ¿no? además había recibido una buena propina, así que le quitó importancia al asunto y siguió limpiando.

Los rayos del sol le obligaron a abrir los ojos, pestaño varias veces la cabeza le dolía horrores y se prometió nunca más volver a irse de fiesta con serena y sus amigas , la acompasada respiración a su lado le llamo la atención pero no le intrigo demasiado hasta que se terminó de incorporar y vio una gran cabellera roja extendida sobre toda la cama su princesa estaba dormida suspiro y estaba por volver a acostarse hasta que su cerebro hizo clik y dio un salto digno de un felino y se posiciono lo más alejado posible de la cama

— ¿Qué hice? - se preguntó el castaño de cabello largo con una cara digna del cuadro _"el grito" _

Continuara…

Grasia por los comentarios

¿Que se imaginan qué paso?


	5. ¿¿Ayer?

_Ayer ?'?_

Yaten despertó debido al insistente timbre que estaba interrumpiendo su merecido descanso , aun somnoliento se puso de pie y sin dignarse a abrir los ojos camino mecánicamente hasta la puerta salió de la habitación y de nuevo el estridente sonido del timbre estuvo a punto de reventarle los tímpanos y la cabeza, maldiciendo al mal nacido que se atrevía a tocar el timbre de aquella manera apresuro el paso y abrió la puerta sus adormilados ojos trataron de ver al fastidioso visitante más el peliplata parpado viendo que en su puerta se hallaban cuatro adolescentes viéndolo con la boca abierta, las chicas contemplaban al peliplata sorprendidas y no era para menos pues el arrogante cantante estaba solo en ropa interior dejando ver su gallarda figura y lo más loco de todo era que la siempre reluciente cabellera plateada ahora parecía un nido de ratas, Yaten las vio y ladeo la cabeza ligeramente sin entender porque lo veían de aquella manera finalmente

— ¿¡Que!? - pregunto incomodo al ver que las chicas no reaccionaban. Mina abrió y cerró la boca como un pez fuera del agua

— Ya…yaten – dijo al fin Rei

— ¿Qué pasa? vienen aquí a esta impía hora a molestar y ahora se quedan calladas ¿es que solo querían fastidiar? - pregunto con molestia

— ¡Ponte algo! - grito al fin la castaña de ojos verdes

— ¿Qué? –

El chico bajo su vista y descubrió el motivo por el cual as chicas lo miraban con la boca abierta, y también el motivo por el cual estaba sintiendo frio, el sonrojo se fue apoderando de su meguillas y corrió hacia su habitación por algo de ropa las chicas lo vieron desaparecer entonces decidieron ingresar y esperar al pliplata en la pequeña sala , mas apenas estaban entrando cuando un grito las hiso saltar, una puerta al final del pasillo se abrió y Taiki salió muy asustado, Yaten volvió a salir llevaba los pantalones puestos y una camiseta en la mano

— ¿Qué paso? - preguntaron a coro cuando el castaño se detuvo y los contemplo a todos aun aturdido

— No lo sé - respondió aun aturdido

— ¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? - pregunto el pleiplata mirando inquisitivamente a la chicas

— Cierto, con todo el alborotó olvidamos la razón por la que vinimos, ¿podemos hablar con Seiya? - pregunto la peliazul

— Claro iré a despertarlo - dijo Taiki escapando antes de que a las chicas o a Yaten se les ocurriera hacer más preguntas

Yaten dejo solas a las jóvenes y volvió a su habitación necesitaba un buen baño puesto que por una extraña razón su ropa olía a alcohol sacudió la cabeza y se metió al baño, mientas Taiki recorría la habitación de Seiya y nada volvió sobre sus pasos reviso la cocina y el curto de ensayo, no había rastro de su pelinegro hermano por ningún lado y el no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, habían bebido demás y ahora se estaba lamentando su imprudencia cuando volvió a la sala iba seriamente preocupado , las chicas lo miraron interrogante

— Seiya no aparece - dijo el castaño

— ¿Cómo que no parece? , llámalo al móvil ordeno Rei comenzando a inquietarse

— Si, tal vez salió temprano – busco su móvil y marco el número del pelinegro algunos segundos después una conocida melodía para los chicos inundo la sala

— "_You spin my head right round, right round__When you go down, when you go down down_ " - bien esto confirma que Seiya no tiene su móvil - dijo Taiki mostrándoles el teléfono negro

— Pero, ¿para qué están buscando a Seiya? – pegunto Kakyuu

Las chicas la miraron sorprendidas tratando de descubrir quien era aquella hermosa pelirroja que acaba de salir Aami fue la que finalmente cayo en cuenta de quién era la chica

— Princesa Kakyuu – dijo sorprendida la chica peliazul y las demás miraron sorprendidas a la pelirroja, era raro verla vestida como ropa normal

— Bueno días princesa – saludo Taiki, pero al ver los ojos de su princesa el rosto del castaño fue adquiriendo un fuerte sonrojo al recodar lo ocurrido cuando despertó

— Buen día Taiki, ¿dormiste bien? - pregunto la pelirroja sonriente

El rosto del castaño se tornó de un fuerte color rojo al escuchar aquella pregunta, y la princesa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla ella recordaba todo lo acontecido y sabía que estaba siendo muy mala al no decirle a Taiki lo que paso pero era tan divertido ver al chico sonrojado y avergonzado

— ¿Nos perdimos de algo? - cuestiono Lita alternando miradas entre la princesa y el cantante

— No sé porque pero presiento que algo nos están ocultando - dijo Mina

— Princesa, ¿usted sabe dónde se encuentra Seiya? pregunto Aami ignorando a sus amigas que parecían haber olvidado el motivo de su presencia en el departamento de los cantantes

— La verdad no lo sé — dijo ella amablemente – ¿pero porque motivo lo buscan? - pregunto

Serena no llego a su casa anoche, luna nos dijo que la familia de serena se marchó a Hokaido y nuestra amiga se quedó sola así que fuimos a hacerle compañía pero anoche cuando llegamos no había nadie, la esperamos hasta entrada la madrugada pero no apareció luego Michiru llamo diciendo que Serena y Seiya habían ido a un club y…

Creyeron que tal vez Seiya sabría donde esta Serena - completo Yaten llevaba su largo cabello suelto y húmedo cayendo desordenadamente por su espalda y aquella visón distrajo a las chicas de su objetivo

— Es cierto que anoche fuimos a bailar y ….

— ¿Pasa algo Yaten? - pregunto Mina cuando el peliplata se quedó callado

— Molly - dijo el peliplata recordando que la noche anterior el había estado muy apegado a la pelirroja amiga de Serena y por cierto donde la habían dejado era una pregunta que empezaba a intrigarlo

— Bueno si fueron todos en grupo donde están Serena y Seiya - pregunto Rei tratando de volver al tema que les interesaba

— Pues quien sabe - contesto con simpleza Yaten

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo sin saber sonde esta tu hermano y mi amiga? - protesto Rei

— Ya están grandecitos, además ellos pueden cuidarse muy bien solos - respondió el peliplata y volvió a su habitación

— Creo que la señorita Serena se comunicara con ustedes cuando lo crea oportuno - dijo la princesa pelirroja

— Pero …

— Lamento no poder ayudarlas chicas pero debo hablar con Taiki – dijo muy seria la pelirroja al castaño se le fue el color del rostro al oír aquellas serias palabras de boca de su princesa

Las chicas se marcharon y Taiki podía sentir que en cualquier momento moriría y lo peor es que no recordaba nada de nada, trato de hace memoria pero solo recordaba haber estado bailando y unas bebidas después las cosa lucían confusas y algo extrañas Kakyuu sonrió disimuladamente esperando ver cuánto más aguantaría Taiki la presión

— Taiki ..

— ¡LO siento princesa yo de verdad lo siento no sé qué paso anoche no sé porque desperté en la misma cama que usted ,no lo recuerdo pero le juro que no volverá pasar! - dijo el exaltado castaño cayendo de rodillas frente a la pelirroja que lo veía entre asombrada y divertida

— Taiki …

— Princesa ….los ojos del chico estaban apoco de derramar lágrimas de sincero arrepentimiento por haber _"mancillado_" a su querida princesa

— Taiki escúchame – dijo la pelirroja y se inclinó para ver al chico a los ojos – anoche no pasó nada rar , lo único que paso fue que Yaten tú y Seiya estaban muy ebrios , y …

_La noche anterior_

Después de varias copas de margaritas y otras bebidas con alto contenido de alcohol los cantantes y las chicas se marcharon del club dándole una muy buena propina al mozo que los había tendido Molly y Yaten iban muy abrasados en el asiento de la limosina que Seiya había insistido en contratar. Seiya y Serena estaban besándose lo que provocaba el sonrojo de la princesa del fuego y Taiki al ver a sus hermanos con parejas paso un brazo por los hombros de su princesa y la abraso

— Sabe princesa, yo la quiero mucho , para mi es usted lo más importante del mundo dijo el castaño con las voz afectada por el alcohol

— Yo también te quiero mucho Taiki - dijo la sorprendida pelirroja mirando los ojos de su guerrero

— Como que esta haciendo calor no — dijo el castaño y abrió el compartimiento del techo saco medio cuerpo por allí e invito a la princesa a acompañarlo.

Tokio de noche era muy hermoso los cientos de luces iluminando las calles y los locales nocturnos abiertos las calles llenas de vida eran un gran espectáculo.

Serena se separó de Seiya y encendió el equipo de música dándole más ambiente a la fiesta que seguía en la limosina, las tres chicas decidieron cantar y demostraron que no serían tan afinadas como los chicos pero ella también podían cantar

_— I come home in the morning light__My mother says,"When you gonna__Live your life right?"__Oh'mother dear ,we're not__the fortunate ones__And girls,they want to have fun__Oh girls just want to have fun__The phone rings in the middle__of the night__ some fun__, - l_as voces de la chicas asían coro a la canción y los chicos reian divertidos .

cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa de Molly Yaten insistió en acompañarla hasta la puerta cuando regreso el peliplata iba muy feliz , finalmente llegaron al departamento de los cantantes y Taiki insistió en llevar a su princesa que se había dormido en el camino , abrió la puerta y dejo a la princesa en la cama salió de la habitación y se encontró a Yaten tendido en medio pasillo y a Seiya y Serena riendo de las desgracias del peliplata, sacudió la cabesa y regreso a su habitación estaba cansado y tenía mucho sueño se quitó la camisa y antes de poder terminar de desvestirse el sueño le gano y se quedó completamente dormido en la cama claro que si hubiera estado sobrio y tal vez hubiese prendido la luz se abrí dado cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación son en la de Kakyuu y que lo que estaba abrasando no era la almohada sino a la princesa , que no se incomodó y continuaron durmiendo tranquilamente

— Eso fue lo que paso - dijo la pelirroja

— Lamento mi imprudencia princesa - se excusó nuevamente el castaño

— Tranquilo Taiki - respondió ella

— ¿Pero y donde estarán Seiya y Serena? - se cuestionó el castaño extrañado

a orillas del mar una ´pareja contemplaba el vaivén de las olas, había sido una noche divertida y al final ellos acabaron yéndose a ver el amanecer lejos de la ciudad y de todos , la rubia entrelazo sus dedos con los del chico ambos sonriendo , el sol salía por el horizonte y ellos se hallaban sentados entre las rocas viendo el comienzo de un nuevo día, habían dejado los móviles para evitar que los encuentren, entonces Serena diviso a una solitaria figura que caminaba por la orilla de la playa

— ¿Haruka? - pregunto sorprendida la rubia Seiya volteo a ver lo que Serena había divisado y si efectivamente era Haruka la rubia mayor lucia algo cabizbaja y triste

— Seiya ayudo a la chica a descender de las rocas y se aproximaron a Haruka , que se sorprendió de verlos allí luego sonrió comprensiva , al perecer Serena aún conservaba el gusto por huir al océano , era algo que vio muchas veces en el futuro con la neo reina

— ¿Qué paso? - pregunto serena

— Michiru –susurro la rubia mayor

— Tal vez es momento de decirles la verdad - dijo Serena y sujeto fuertemente la mano de Seiya

— Yo te apoyo bombón dijo el pelinegro

— Bueno volvamos entonces - dijo

Continuara …


	6. Vistazo al futuro

_Vistazo al futuro_

Michiru recibió una llamada de Haruka pidiéndole que reuniera a las chicas y a Darién, pues había algo urgente que Serena quería decirles, la sirena se inquietó al oír la seriedad con la que Haruka le hablo pero no hiso preguntas y llamo a las chicas una hora después en el departamento de Hharuka se hallaban ya reunidas las sailors, Darién, Luna y Artemis; Michiru está ansiosa porque aún no llegaba Serena y tampoco Haruka. Estaba por llamar a la corredora cuando la puerta se abrió y las dos faltantes ingresaron, aunque Serena iba de la mano con Seiya

— ¿Qué hace el aquí? — cuestiono Rei frunciendo el ceño

— Lo que voy a decirles también le concierne a Seiya — respondió Serena

— Serena ya basta, has estado muy extraña desde la batalla con galaxia, tu, Darién y Haruka se han comportado muy extraño, pensamos que era algo temporal pero parece que no es así , por eso te pido que pares de una vez, ya estuvo bueno de juegos tú te vas a casar con Darién así que deja de tontear con Seiya

— No me voy a casar con Darién Rei - la corto la rubia

— ¡De que hablas Serena si tú y Darién no se casan Rini no podrá nacer y el futuro de Tokio de cristal desaparecerá, todo por lo que hemos luchado se va desvanecer por tus caprichos! – Setsuna estaba molesta y por primera vez le había puesto el freno a la locura de la que hablaba la rubia

— Es futuro no se va realizar si podemos impedirlo - respondieron a la ves Darién y Haruka

— ¿Pero de qué hablan, que les pasa?...

— Ya estuvimos allí, nosotros regresamos, hemos estado en ese futuro que tanto ansían, y créanme chicas no fue nada de lo que imaginamos …

— Eso no puede ser yo también estuve en Tokio de cristal y … lo que dices es imposible, no lo creo – refuto Setsuna

— Ella tiene razón, Rini siempre nos contó que en Tokio de cristal reinaba la paz y la armonía y …

— Misteriosamente ella prefería pasar más tiempo aquí que con sus padres en ese hogar tan utópico del que solía hablar, es que nunca se preguntaron cómo es que Rini disfrutaba estar aquí con nosotras , acaso no vieron las lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se tuvo que marchar

— Bueno si era algo extraño, pero ella …

— No nos van a creer cierto - dijo Serena suspirando

— Es que lo que dices es imposible …

— Serena suspiro, soltó la mano de Seiya y se paró en medio de la sala su broche de transformación se abrió y el cristal de plata emergió, las chicas estaban sorprendidas pues la forma del cristal había cambiado, ya no era similar a una flor, había tomado la forma de una estrella de doce puntas con un tenue color azulado

— ¿Serena que vas a hacer?— pregunto Mina un poco asustada.

— Mostrarles el futuro al que tanto se aferran - respondió la chica y el cristal de plata brillo respondiendo al deseo de su dueña.

Rei parpadeo no sabía dónde se hallaba no reconocía el lugar , entonces oyó un ruido asustada dio dos pasos hacia delante y se vio a ella misma, quiso gritar pero al fijarse bien noto que la Rei que se hallaba en la cama era una mujer, ya no había rastro de su apariencia infantil, la mujer se incorporó un poco y las sabanas cayeron revelando su desnudes , Rei quiso ocultarse pero la Rei adulta parecía no verla, muy al contrario tenía la vista fija en una esquina oscura de la habitación y Rei supuso que no estaba sola

— No quería despertarte es hora de que me vaya - dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien

— ¿Darien? - pregunto débilmente

— Debo volver al palacio ya casi amanece — dijo el pelinegro y se acercó lentamente a la cama la luz dela lámpara ilumino el rostro del pelinegro, los ojos de Rei se abrieron sorprendidos ¡no era Darién era el rey Endimión! el hombre se inclinó y beso los labios de la pelinegra con pasión, cuando se separaron el acomodo su capa y se marchó dejándolas solas en aquella habitación.

La mañana trajo la vida nuevamente al palacio de Tokio de cristal y las sailors se presentaron en el salón del trono Rei seguía a su versión adulta y al parecer nadie más podía verla, en el salón se encontró con las demás chicas todas estaban igual de sorprendidas viendo a sus versiones adultas la puerta principal se abrió y la pareja real ingreso, entonces las chicas notaron algo extraño en la neo reina, el brillo que antaño desprendían sus ojos había desaparecido y la siempre cálida sonrisa de Darién fue sustituida por una sonrisa forzada, las inerts buscaron a las demás sailor pero no estaban por ningún lado otra cosa curiosa era que ni Serena, ni Darien están allí , al parecer solo ellas habían sido envidas al futuro para ver lo que les esperaba.

Setsuna se vio sola, estaba completamente sola no había nadie más, entonces unos pasos rompieron el silencio que reinaba en la puerta del tiempo y sailor plud apareció

— ¿Has venido a ver e que terminara tu historia? - pregunto la sailor

— Como … cómo es posible pregunto Setsuna

— Soy, no somos las guardianas del tiempo tenemos la capacidad de viajar entre las eras y vernos sin rasgar el velo del tiempo, pero las demás no pueden. dime Setsuna ¿la princesa las envió a ver en lo que se convertirá su vida si siguen empecinadas en aferrarse a esa utopía falsa llamada Tokio de cristal? pregunto la sailor con una amarga sonrisa , quieres ver la soledad en la que vives y no solo tú, todas las salilor incluso nuestra reina viven en la tristeza de sus sueños futrados, todas atadas a un destino impuesto, ven Setsuna, ven y observa como el resplandor de la luna se apaga cada día mas, observa como sufre la pequeña dama, ve el futuro que tanto anhelan – la sailor apunto con su báculo hacia la nada y como si de una ventana se tratase las chicas vieron el salón donde las sailors estaban junto a los reyes …

Continuara …

¿Qué les pareció se esperaban algo así o fue una sorpresa?

grasias por los reviews y atodos los que len esta historia


	7. Una imagen vale más que mil palabras

**_Una imagen vale más que mil palabras_**

El amplio salón del trono lucia hermoso y el lugar que lo rodeaba era perfecto todo en aquel palacio era bellísimo, mas sin embargo había un sentimiento de falsedad en todo, la reina sonreía pero sus ojos ya no brillaban como antaño y el rey apenas y prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor las guerreras de la luna llena lucían serias frente a sus soberanos

— ¿Venus, ya está todo preparado? - pregunto la reina

— Si majestad estamos terminando de revisar los últimos detalles para recibir a los embajadores - respondió la rubia

— ¿Y mi escolta? - pregunto el rey

— Las outers llegaran en unas horas más – respondió la sailor

— Retírense— ordeno la reina

Las sailor se retiraron seguidas de las chicas que aún no entendían nada, las vieron salir del salón y las cuatro se marcharon en diferentes direcciones sin siquiera mirarse, Mina siguió a su yo del futuro la vio salir a los jardines y dirigirse a los guardias, estos al ver a la guerrera le abrieron paso y un hombre joven de cabello oscuro y ojos azules rápidamente se aproximo

— Capitán, ¿cómo van los arreglos para la seguridad? - presunto la sailor

— Todo está listo – respondió el hombre

— Bien hagamos una última revisión entonces

— Claro

Mina camino detrás de su versión adulta muy aburrida, suspiro de cansancio no entendía ¿por qué a ella le había tocado aquello? y se preguntó ¿que estarían haciendo las demás chicas?, entonces oyó a dos guardias que veían al capitán y a la sailor

— Sailor venus es muy bella - dijo uno de ellos y Mina se sonrojo

— Sí, pero no te hagas ilusiones – le dijo su compañero

— ¿Porqué? – pregunto el joven guardia

Las sailor son guerreras de la luna, escolta de la familia real , pero parece que se olvidaron que también son mujeres , son hermosas pero con un corazón de piedra - dijo el soldado observando a la rubia guerrera de la luna

Mina se quedó pasmada,¿ a que se refería con eso? , ella siempre se imaginó que a pesar de que en el futuro se convertirían en sailor y renunciaría su sueño de ser actriz, aun a pesar de todo ella siempre imagino que se permitiría enamorarse y tendría su propio final feliz alado de sus amigas pero lo que veía era tan diferente a lo que imaginó; se quedó allí contemplado a su futuro y entonces

— Oye eso que se dice en el palacio ¿es mentira entonces? – pregunto el guardia

— ¿Sobre qué? - cuestiono su compañero

— ¿Eso que se dice del rey y la sailor del fuego? - pregunto el chico

— Es un secreto a voces, todos lo susurran pero nadie se atreve a decirlo en voz alta aunque si es cierto el rey y sailor marts tienen un romance por ese motivo las demás sailors se han separado y apenas y se dirigen la palabra

_— ¡no es cierto, Rei jamás traicionaría a Serena ellas son amigas, y nosotras jamás dejaríamos de hablarnos no es cierto! - _grito Mina aunque nadie le prestó atención la rubia corrió lejos de aquel futuro, corrió hacia el castillo quiera encontrar a Rei y juntarse con las demás chicas quería volver a casa

En el otro lado de palacio Jupiter revisaba los últimos detalles de la seguridad interna del palacio , Lita suspiro aburrida su vida como sailor era muy aburrida, pero algo que no cuadraba era que a pesar de que Jupiter y Marts estaban juntas comprobando todo ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra Lita miro a Rei y la pelinegra le devolvió la mirada ella tampoco parecía entender nada o tal vez había olvidado algo que vio , repentinamente una doncella entro se dirigió a la sailor pelinegra y le dio una nota Jupiter frunció el ceño al ver aquello, mas no menciono nada y siguió fingiendo que la pelinegra no existía , Rei se acercó a la sailor y leyó la nota su rosto perdió el color y Lita se le acercó preocupada

— ¿Ocurre algo malo? - cuestiono la castaña

— No pasa nada Lita - respondió la pelinegra

Sailor mars ajena a que no estaba sola dejo el salón y Rei corrió tras ella, quería evitar aquello, pero sabía que solo era una espectadora, mas eso no evito que sintiera unas ganas terribles de golpear a Darien y a la sailor , que ajena a los pensamientos de su contraparte siguió su camino hasta una habitación , la sailor ingreso y se encontró directamente con el rey Endimión, él dejo el antifaz y beso apasionadamente a la pelinegra ella le rodeo con sus brazos

— ¿Porque me mandaste llamar? - pregunto cuando se separaron

— Cuando las outers lleguen y los embajadores estén aquí será imposible vernos cuando queramos - dijo con un deje de tristeza

— Pues que se le va hacer no podemos estar juntos cuando queramos sabes que lo nuestro es secreto - dijo ella

— Claro, un secreto que todos conocen y murmuran – respondió

— ¿Como van las cosa con las chicas? - pregunto el abrazando a la pelinegra

— Igual que siempre , Jupiter me ignora , Venus finge que no me ve y Mercuri simplemente finge que no sabe nada

— ¿Debería hablar con ellas? – pregunto

— No, yo lo manejo no te preocupes - respondió ella con una sutil sonrisa y le dio pequeños besos que el convirtió en un beso más apasionados

_— ¡No! ¿qué están haciendo?, ¡dejen de hacer eso! - gritaba la chica – ¡Serena es tu amiga, tu casi hermana no puedes traicionarla de esta manera!_ - grito y se dejó caer hasta el suelo pero la pareja no escuchaba nada , repentinamente la puerta se abrió y Jupiter apareció les dirigió una mirada de reproche pero eso no fue lo que altero a Rei , lo que dejo a Rei helada fue ver a Lita viendo a los mayores , primero fue sorpresa , luego se transformó en decepción, finalmente ira y la castaña se lanzó sobre la pareja pero solo los atravesó y cayó frente a la horrorizada Rei

— ¿_qué diablos crees que haces Rei?, él es el esposo de tu mejor amiga , como le puedes hacer esto a Serena_ - grito la chica

Jupiter cerró la puerta y se marchó Lita estaba furiosa y no se quiso quedar corrió tas su versión adulta, la sailor camino hasta el ala oeste del palacio abrió una puerta y se encerró, con pasos más lentos camino hasta la ventana y su ojos vieron a la neo reina paseando por el jardín privado

— ¿En que nos equivocamos? - dijo la sailor apoyando una mano sobre el cristal

_— ¿Porque no histse nada? - pregunto Lita molesta , debiste separarlos, decirles que lo que hacen no está bien_ - dijo frustrada

— De qué sirve tener la tan ansiada paz si nadie la disfruta si nadie es feliz, Serena, nosotras tuvimos la culpa de esto, nadie en este lugar es feliz ¡maldición! - dijo y golpeo la pared frustrada

Aami se halaba rodeada de toda clase de computadoras y cristales, se hallaba en una sala acompañada de otras persona todas enfrascadas en las computadoras revisando que las cámaras y todo funcionara correctamente, Mercuri estaba sentada en medio con la vista fija en la pantalla y revisando cada sistema, Aami suspiro frustrada, no le gustaba lo que veía ¿por qué no hablaba con los demás? ¿Porque había vuelto a ser la persona retraída y solitaria que era antes de conocer a Serena, a la chicas? Pero parecía que todo había quedado en el pasado pues sus amigas en aquel tiempo se trataban como desconocidas, ¿que había cambiado tanto para convertirlas en lo fueron ante de ser sailors? Era una pregunta que pronto tendría respuesta

No muy lejos Michiru seguía a Uranus y Neptune , ambas sailor se dirigían al palacio en absoluto silencio

— Neptune – llamo la sailor rubia

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Esta noche _él_ va a volver -

— Lo sé, y probablemente la reina se olvidada del mundo como cada que esta con _él_ - respondió con molestia

— Es su única felicidad, no puedes pedirle que lo deje – respondió la rubia

— Es la reina debería comportarse como tal, además tiene lo que todos desean ¿no?, tiene la familia perfecta y…

— ¡No tiene amor! , ¿Qué, querías que el resplandor de la luna se extinguiese? , fue necesario buscar a Seiya para devolverle algo de la felicidad que perdió – dijo molesta

— ¡Tú lo buscaste! , las cosa entre Sereniti y Endimion hubieran mejorado con el tiempo pero tenías que traerlo y arruinar todo -

— Y no me arrepiento, si no hubiera sido por Kou probablemente el resplandor de la luna se hubiera extinguido así como la vida de la reina – respondió molesta y más calmada agrego - ¿Aun crees que seguir este camino fue lo mejor?

— No hay guerras, y todo se halla en calma que más se puede pedir -

— Tal vez algo de felicidad

— No se puede tener todo Uranos — respondió la sailor

La rubia suspiro frustrada y no volvió a hablar, ella no creía que aquello fuera lo mejor. No era lo mejor, de ninguna manera, ¿qué clase de vida era esa? , la reina esperaba siempre a que el regresara , mientras que el rey y la sailor del fuego vivían un romance prohibido , finalmente la pequeña dama era la que pagaba las consecuencias de aquel matrimonio impuesto, de aquella falsa familia , ella era la que más sufría , su madre siempre estaba ausente o sonría falsamente mientras que su padre la veía como el lazo que sello su destino impidiéndole ser feliz , por otro lado las inerts se distanciaron cada una metida en lo que le correspondía hacer , atrás quedo esa amistad tan fuerte que siempre las unió definitivamente todo estaba mal

— si tan solo pudiese volver y evitar esto – susurro la rubia y Michiru empezó entender que las cosas no eran como ellas se lo imaginaron

Las sailors llegaron al palacio y se reportaron con el rey, Endimión las vio con cierto resentimiento pero lo disimulo muy bien bajo esa falsa sonrisa.

La noche llegó y todo el palacio se vistió de fiesta, el gran salón rebosaba de vida todos los nobles contemplaban a la familia real, la pequeña dama se hallaba sentada con la mirada perdida, la reina la vio y una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó su corazón

— ¿Estas aburrida? — pregunto

— No, yo estoy bien — respondió la niña esforzándose por sonreír

— Puedes irte cuando saturn llegue — dijo la reina y los ojos de la niña brillaron ilusionados

Las cuatro inerts se hallaban paradas muy formalmente, al otro lado se hallaban las dos outers, y las chicas que eran invisibles para todos .finalmente sailor saturn ingreso escoltando a tres jóvenes que las chicas reconocieron al instante, los ojos de la reina se iluminaron cuando lo vio y el resplandor de la luna se fue incrementando

— Alteza — dijo Seiya haciendo una reverencia, aunque se suponía que saludaba a la familia real sus ojos nunca abandonaron el rostro de la reina

— Bienvenido conde - respondió la soberana sin apartar sus ojos de aquellos zafiros

Varios murmullos se levantaron a su alrededor, pero rápidamente fueron disimulados o acallados cuando la sailor de la destrucción se posiciono alado de sus compañeras, la velada prosiguió saturn se llevó ala pequeña dama y se marcharon del salón segidas por Hotaro que deseaba saber más de lo que sería su amistada con la pequeña dama, las sailor dejaron su puestos pero todas permanecían separadas ignorándose, fingiendo que jamás se habían visto

Mina y Rei habían discutido, Lita no quiso hablar más con su amiga pelinegra, Michiru se enteró de todo lo que ocurría en aquel lugar y creyo que Serena era la victima pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando Seiya se acercó a la reina y la invito a bailar, la música era lenta y la reina se dejó llevar ambos hicieron de cuenta que estaban solos.

Seiya contemplaba a su versión adulta sin poder creer lo que veía aun no comprendía porque motivo las chicas no eran capaz de verlo , ni a él ni a Serena, Darien y Haruka que también estaban allí , aunque parecía que ellos estaban en otro plano, ajenos a todo la reina se separó del pelinegro y se dirigió al balcón, el rey fingió no ver nada , Uranos se acercó a aquel balcón y se posicionó en la entrada dejando caer las gruesa cortinas de terciopelo , Neptune la miro con reproche pero la seilor de los vientos la ignoro, fuera en la soledad la reina suspiro al fin aliviada hasta que sintió un par de brazos rodearla

— Te he extrañado bombon - susurro el pelinegro al oído de la reina

— Yo también te echaba de menos mi estrella viajera - dijo ella apoyándose en el

Mina vio desparecer a la reina y salió a ver dónde se hallaba, las chicas también la siguieron y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrirla muy abrasada de Seiya

_— ¿Qué rayos está pasando?-_ pregunto Michiru

_— Endimion engaña a Sereniti con Marts y Sereniti engaña Endimion con Seiya, esto está mal no debería ser de esta manera, este no es el futuro que nosotras deseamos , por el que tanto hemos luchado -_ dijo Lita

_— Tal vez estamos aquí para devolver las cosas a la normalidad, volver a unir a Sereniti y a Endimion recordarles el amor que se tenían y…_

— ¿Aún no lo comprenden? - pregunto sailor Plut apareciendo acompañada de Setsuna y todo alrededor de las chicas se detuvo, el tiempo había parado

Continuara…


	8. resplandor

_ resplandor _

— _Sailor plu_t – dijeron sorprendidas la chicas

— Bienvenidas al futuro que tanto ansían - sonrió

— _¿Por qué no has hecho nada, para corregir todo esto?_ - pregunto Mina

— Porque no se puede reparar lo que ya no tiene solución, chicas- respondió la sailor

—_ ¿De qué hablas?_

— Serena y Darién se casaron solo para cumplir las expectativas que todas tenían en ellos, se suponía que crearían Tokio de cristal, pero un imperio forjado en la desdicha y tristeza de sus soberanos no es realmente un lugar donde las personas puedan ser felices, el futuro estaba pre destinado, nadie les dio la opción de escoger que es lo que realmente deseaban, chicas los atamos y sellamos su destino cuando de uno de los posibles futuros llego Rini y les conto todo lo que ocurriría -

— _¿A que te refieres con posibles futuros?_

— La cantidad de posibilidades es infinita y este futuro que han visto es solo uno en entre un millón pero, prácticamente ellos siguieron el camino trazado dejando de lado la opción de escoger que camino deseaban seguir – explico la sailor

— _¿Pero, como terminaron así las cosa_?- pregunto Rei

— _Yo te lo mostrare_ - dijo Darién apareció acompañado de Haruka.

El pelinegro tomo la mano de la chica y se desaparecieron, dejando a las demas en un incómodo silencio

Rei abrió los ojos se hallaba en el jardín del palacio acompañada de Darién, el pelinegro le señalo al frente y a pocos metros vio a Marts y Endimión la sailor permanecía en silencio y el rey tenía la vista fija en el cielo

— ¿Pasa algo? - se atrevió a preguntar la sailor

— Martes, no, no pasa nada solo quería caminar un momento a solas - respondió el rey

— ¿Le molesta mi presencia?

— No, quédate –

Ambos pelinegros se sumieron nuevamente en el silencio el rey se volvió a perder en sus pensamientos mientras que la sailor le hacía compañía, el silencio reino durante un buen rato ninguno quería romperlo

— Empieza a hacer frio - dijo de pronto el

— Creo que lo mejor es volver dentro - La sailor camino alado del rey

— Gracias por la compañía- dijo el pelinegro y le regalo una sonrisa, una como aquellas que le salían tan fácilmente cuando era solo Darién , cuando su sueño era ser médico y se esforzaba para lograrlo, una sonrisa que derribo los muros que la sailor puso alrededor de su corazón

Rei se sonrojo al igual que sailor marts y Darién sonrió, hacer sonrojar a la pelinegra le parcia tan adorable. A pocos días la sailor volvió a encontrar al pelinegro alejado de todo y perdido en sus pensamientos se acerco

— ¿Algo lo inquieta? - cuestiono ella

— ¡Marts!, no pasa nada…

— Puede confiar en mi lo ayudare en lo que pueda - dijo la sailor

— ¿Eres feliz? - pregunto repentinamente el, la sailor se quedó sorprendía no se esperaba aquella pregunta y ahora que lo pensaba no sabía que responder

— Yo…

El rey suspiro y volvió a fijar sus ojos en el cielo que en ese momento era iluminado por la luna, la sailor volteo a ver también al gran astro pero sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver como la luz de luna se pagaba lentamente

— Sereniti no es feliz - dijo

— Pero ella lo ama, ella claro que es feliz - afirmo la chica

— Seamos realistas marts ¿quién es realmente feliz aquí? – respondió el pelinegro

La sailor desvió la mirada incapaz de seguir viendo aquellos ojos azules que habían perdido el encanto de antaño, ella también se había callado todo ese tiempo había acallado a su corazón, había silenciado aquel sentimiento que tenía desde el momento en que por primera vez sus ojos se cruzaron con los de el

El rey la vio y sin poder evitarlo se fue acercando al rostro de la sailor, ella permaneció inmóvil sin atreverse a retroceder y alejarse a pesar de que sabía que lo que hacían estaba mal los labios del rey se apodaron de los perfectos labios de la guerrera, al principio ella permaneció inmóvil y el tomo aquello como rechazó cuando se estaba alejando la pelinegra lo rodeo con los brazo y se fundió con él en un beso lleno de pasión.

Rei se quedó completamente sorprendida y busco una explicación en su acompañante, Darién la miro y sonrió con culpabilidad

_— El resplandor de la luna empezaba a desaparecer estaba solo buscando una solución y marts se acercó a mí, al principio fue un consuelo pero después me di cuenta de que me había enamorado, y no era un amor recién nacido era algo que sentía desde mucho antes pero nunca note, algunos días después Uranos desesperada por la reina busco a Seiya Kou pues creía que él era nuestra única opción…y no se equivocó…_

Rei y Darien aparecieron en un ventanal del plació, el rey Endimión estaba viendo atravesó del ventanal hacia los jardines del palacio y allí afuera se hallaban la neo reina y Seiya; el pelinegro sostenía las manos de la reina y ella sonreía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo ella mostraba una sonrisa verdadera, una que venía desde lo más profundo de su alma.

* * *

— la estancia de Seiya en Tokio de cristal se hiso común y el paso a ser el compañero de la reina y aquello solo llevo separar más a las sailor , las inertes se alejaron por completo y fingieron que nada pasaba , pero las outers se dividieron en dos grupos , plut y neptune querían corregir todo y culparon a uranos de lo que ocurría en los muros del palacio, satur se mantenía alado de uranos pues podía ver como todos esos desbarajustes afectaban a la pequeña dama que era la más inocente en todo aquel lio, pero a pesar de todo lo que se vivía y todo lo qué alguno nobles solían ver, nadie se atrevía hablar de lo que ocurría dentro del palacio. las inerts se separaron y las outers tras largas peleas desearon volver al pasado y evitar aquel futuro – dijo sailor Plut a las sorprendidas chicas

_La pequeña dama es la que más siente el desamor de sus padres , la reina trata de ocultarlo, pero no puedes fingir por siempre un amor que ya no sientes, así que yo deseo evitar ese futuro, chicas piensen que es lo que realmente quieren_ – Hotaru se apareció en las puertas del tiempo alado de Serena y Seiya, poco después Rei y Darien también hicieron su aparición

Un incómodo silencio reino hasta que las inerts no pudieron aguantar más y se lanzaron a abrazar a Serena felices de aquella nueva oportunidad, Haruka sonrió agradecida de que todo estuviese resultando bien, Michiru la miro y abrazo sorpresivamente a la rubia

— Lo siento – susurro la violinista

— No pasa nada respondió Haruka estrechando a Miciru , Hotaru y Setsuna se acercaron también

— Aún hay algo que no comprendo – dijo Mina atrayendo todas las miradas - si ustedes volvieron al pasado ¿porque simplemente no hicieron lo que era correcto, porque mostrarnos todo esto? -

— Se necesita el poder de todos los implicados para lograr que el deseo concedido por el cristal de plata se vuelva parmente, además , no podía simplemente imponerles mi voluntad - respondió Serena extendiendo su mano, el cristal de plata se materializo

Seiya se colocó alado de la rubia y las demás los rodearon Darién sujeto la mano de Rei y en la frente de cada una de las chicas apareció el símbolo de su planeta regente , la energía de todas las chicas se unió al cristal de plata que brillo de tornasol finalmente el poder de la tierra otorgado por su joven gobernante se unió al cristal de plata tornándolo dorado y por ultimo un brillo blanco igual al resplandor de las estrellas emergió del cuerpo de Seiya y se fusiono con el cristal que desprendió todo su poder y los devolvió al presente .

Continuara..


End file.
